Heroic Depression/Gallery
Images land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg|Littlefoot depressed after losing his mother. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg|Beast depressed after Belle leaves. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Manny depressed, believing that he's last mammoth on Earth. Wojtas sad and jealous.png|Wojtas depressed seeing that Walo have better car than his. File:Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. Ariel sobbing.jpg|Ariel sobbing after her father destroys her grotto--including the statue of Eric. Mother_Simpson_94.jpg|Homer, depressed that his mother Mona has left him for the Underground. Twilight_depressed_S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle depressed after Star Swirl's unfinished spell caused her friends' cutie marks swap. 12963426 1581323025493198 6078832937102595856 n.jpg|Blossom depressed that she wouldn't have powers like her sisters. south-park-s04e08c15-the-new-flag-16x9.jpg|Cartman depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. lk_screengrab_472.jpg|Simba meets Timon and Pumbaa, while still depressed at leaving the Pride Lands. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg|Flik depressed after he has been banished for deceiving the colony and now considers himself a failure. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7935.jpg|Alex depressed, as he realized he has become a danger to his friends and isolates himself from all. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sulking after finally discovering that he's a toy. File:Final_tree.png|Samurai Jack depressed after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps com-5596.jpg|Goofy depressed after his son Max selfishly disowned him as his father after losing the qualifying rounds of the College X-Games. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-4866.jpg|Riley Andersen depressed as she doesn't fit in at her new school, without Joy at the controls. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps com-7201.jpg|Mowgli depressed that Baloo has "betrayed" him by having to take him back to the Man Village. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Sulley depressed after he accidentally scared Boo and he and Mike are banished to the Himalayas. Sam Sparks releasing stress.PNG|Sam Sparks and Tim Lockwood are depressed after Flint was lost. Drake Parker depressed because Josh Nichols had enough of him.png|Drake Parker depressed after Josh Nichols disowned him as a stepbrother. Beetlejuice depressed.jpg|Beetlejuice is depressed after Lydia scolds at him about pulling a spaghetti-turned-worms dinner prank on her parents. Thomas depressed.png|Thomas depressed thinking he's no longer a really useful engine after accidentally causing so much trouble and getting Sir Topham Hatt very angry with him. File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe is depressed about his relationship with Connie getting hurt. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri is depressed after seeing that Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother and his relationship with her is hurt. File:Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin is depressed after he lied to Jasmine about being a prince and his relationship with her is hurt. File:Thirtydays_025.jpg|Tom Paris is depressed after being demoted to Ensign and confined to Voyager's brig for thirty days. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Oscar depressed as he sadly realizes downside of his Sharkslayer gig after Angie calls him out as a phony. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6425.jpg|Lucas Nickle depressed after he been banished by Zoc for he never going home and never get big again. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6946.jpg|Garrett suffers depression as he realizes that he doesn't belong in Camelot. File:Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|The Iron Giant suffers depression after Dean snaps at him for almost hurting Hogarth. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9440.jpg|Batman suffers depression after Robin snaps at him, saying that he doesn't need his help. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader suffers depression when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. File:TSPT310.jpg|Tori Hanson suffers depression after learning that Hunter and Blake are the Thunder Rangers. File:Crying.jpg|Peter Parker suffers depression after discovering that Gwen Stacy fell to her death and that he failed to save her. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.jpg|John Smith suffers depression, after Pocahontas was forced to return to her village upon hearing drums. IMG 0802.PNG|Jenny Wakeman depressed when her mother disapproved her for going to the sleepover. TKOsHouse_(143).png|Turbo K.O. depressed because he didn't seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell him why did exist Spike leaving home S1E24.png|Spike suffers depression after Twilight snaps at him for setting up Owlowiscious with a mouse doll. Category:Galleries